


Воскресенье никогда не наступит

by Gercog, Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Когда очень ждешь воскресенья





	Воскресенье никогда не наступит

**Author's Note:**

> написанно на Стони Бинго 2019

— Воскресенье никогда не наступит! — возмущенно заявляет Тони через пару недель после их первого поцелуя.

В принципе, он не прав, номинально два воскресенья уже прошли, третье наступает, но Тони возмущает не календарь, а упрямство Стива и глупый, по его мнению, договор.

— Давай не торопиться, — Стив говорит совершенно серьезно. — Я хочу… Сделать все правильно, Тони. С чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. Мы займемся сексом в воскресенье, после того, как ты выспишься. Никуда не будем спешить. Я принесу тебе завтрак в постель, мы с тобой вместе его прикончим, ты сходишь в душ, я обниму тебя, мы ляжем на чистые белые простыни и займемся самой восхитительной, нежной, долгой любовью. Я тебе обещаю.

Тони улетает в мир фантазий где-то на слове «выспишься», и в принципе, его устраивает все, кроме одного: жизнь настойчиво тычет им в лицо скрученной фигой, у которой того и гляди оттопырится средний палец.

Их недороман начинается с нашествия читаури, которое они отбивают все вместе, забыв о разногласиях. Вернее, Тони все еще есть, что сказать по поводу демаршей Капитана, и он даже искренне собирается, вот только случается ракета с ядерной боеголовкой, полет в космос, падение и темнота. А когда Тони открывает глаза, то видит над собой лицо Капитана, обеспокоенно-счастливое, словно у лабрадора.

— Скажи, что ты меня не поцеловал, — просит Тони, хотя сам не уверен, что именно хочет услышать в ответ.

Стив только смущенно краснеет и отводит глаза, а Тони, чтобы скрыть неловкость, говорит, что хочет поесть шаурму тут, за углом.

За углом угла они и целуются, когда оба выходят на задний двор забегаловки, вроде как поговорить. Можно подумать они не могли поговорить за столом!

Просто так получается: Стив за ужином бросает на Тони загадочные, трудно читаемые взгляды, а тот слишком устал, чтобы отбривать их сарказмом. И вот вам результат: они идут «поговорить»! Но едва Тони открывает рот, как Стив делает стремительный шаг навстречу, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и жадно целует.

И это так неожиданно, хорошо и горячо, и Тони жаждет продолжения прямо там, рядом с вонючей мусоркой на заднем дворе забегаловки, но Стив, чертов джентльмен, непоколебим. Он почему-то недоволен останками инопланетчиков на собственной форме и чем-то космическим на ботинках Тони. И про пыль далеких галактик даже слышать не хочет. Интересно, до войны все были такими капризными?

Зато обещает продолжение в воскресенье, строго по плану. Хорошо, что оно наступит уже послезавтра. Если календарь не врет — Тони сверялся. Он думает — это будет то самое воскресенье.

Но, наверно, зря они сказали это вслух — Бог, который хохочет над чужими планами, наверняка подслушивал и не исключено, что записывал!

В милое, но дождливое воскресное утро, когда Тони открывает глаза и думает, что жизнь прекрасна по определению и вот-вот станет прекрасной в ощущениях, его телефон мрачно вибрирует. Смотреть на экран не хочется — сам тон сигнала не несет в себе ничего утешительного. Это реквием всех вибраций, Тони чувствует, но все же смотрит.

«Вызывают. Уехал. Четыре дня, Стив».

«Сегодня воскресенье. Я проверил.»

«Я знаю, прости. Тут стреляют»

Тони тоже не прочь пострелять, но рядом находятся только приятные люди, и по ним палить как-то неудобно. Откуда им, собственно, знать, что вместо очень интересного и перспективного времяпровождения на заднем дворе у мусорного бака у Тони теперь коллекция сообщений на смартфоне. И нет, смайлик с сердечком нихрена не компенсирует.

Кэп возвращается во вторник вместо среды. На походных носилках — вместо собственных ног. С двумя сквозными и одной рваной — вместо извинений.

Тони пользуется этим на полную: ограждает больничную палату в «Старк Медицин» хозяйским произволом от любых вторжений, и медленно, с выражением зачитывает вслух сценарий нового фильма для взрослых. Стив кусает губы от смеха и возбуждения, просит трижды перечитать особо удачные места. И клянется — в следующее воскресенье опробовать сцены три, восемь и девять на Тони. Тони верит, жалеет и заканчивает чтение, хотя в запасе у него еще два текста, и во втором даже есть клубника и взбитые сливки. Да, и поначалу белые простыни.

К утру среды от ранений остаются воспоминания. От присутствия Тони в палате — тоже. Его вызвали на внеплановый брифинг — кто-то что-то заподозрил и теперь на все производства нагрянут комиссии. А хуже ревизора может быть только ревизор правительственный. Тони делает пару кульбитов в костюме напротив больничного окна и снимает запрет на посещения.

Теперь черед Стива слушать похоронный звон из мессенджера. Действительно похоронный — Тони успел сменить рингтон. Да, он — засранец.

«Они обещают закончить в субботу вечером. Но я еще не выжил из ума, чтобы доверять правительственным проверкам. Если не успею к ночи — будем ужинать в кровати»

«Я подумываю отказаться от постельных методов питания. Вспомнил о крошках. Может обойдемся вином?»

«Сдаешь позиции? Что дальше — откажемся от кровати в пользу дивана? Так и знал — ты просто набиваешь себе цену»

«Сэндвич и кофе, подключаем к делу утро понедельника?»

«Не уж, обойдемся вином. Иногда и в твою голову приходят здравые мысли. Конечно, это не касается той самой идеи, с воскресеньем. Про понедельник — не думал что супер-человек способен на уступки».

Последняя комиссия покидает территорию последнего завода в понедельник. В девять вечера. Тони кажется, что по челюстям у него уже пошли трещины от постоянной улыбки. От печенья с кофе в груди стоит ком, который никак не проглотить. В Башню он добирается к ночи. Кажется, в пентхаусе кто-то есть. Этот кто-то сидит на диване и пялится в плазму, но Тони сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме желания спать — он приказывает Джарвису погасить свет, падает навзничь на кровать и проваливается в ничто, которое по ошибке назвали сном.

Вторая половина вторника — самая неприятная вещь в жизни Тони. Рядом с кроватью стоит чашка с ледяным кофе, подсохший сандвич и записка:

«База. Вызов. Не хотел будить, но долго любовался»

Тони думает — в этот раз все получится, две недели он вытерпел, вытерпит и третью.

Но превентивные меры принять не помешает. Планирование — основа основ.

Он связывается с Фьюри и угрожает отозвать все активы, прикрыть все разработки и задержать поставки новых двигателей для хэлликериеров ЩИТа, если у Капитана Америка вдруг нарисуется очередное срочное задание на эти выходные. Фьюри в ответ ругается, но как-то без огонька, скорее по привычке. В итоге, клянется здоровьем мифической бабушки, что с субботнего вечера и до утра понедельника Капитана Америку освободят от любых заданий. Да, даже если инопланетяне и асгардские боги снова решат захватить Землю. Нет, вызвать Стива на задание не сможет даже президент. Даже мама президента. Фьюри лично проследит.

Тони, удовлетворенный результатом, предлагает Пеппер встретиться и поужинать. Требуются два часа напряженных переговоров, платье от Шанель (кажется, синее), и обещание подумать над новым типом топлива. Пеппер со скрипом соглашается взять управление на себя, а значит все возможные проверки и комиссии падут на ее хрупкие плечи. Плечи было жалко, но себя — жальче.

Тони облегченно выдыхает, запивает победу отличным виски, тут же выпрашивает у свежеиспеченного исполнительного директора «Старк Индастриз» отпуск на ближайшие выходные и отправляется в Башню. Совершенно окрыленный. Формулу топлива он придумывает по дороге. Просто так, от хорошего настроения.

Мир обретает краски, а работа буквально горит в руках — Тони на радостях сжигает три экспериментальных модели костюма, доводит до ума четвертую, открывает новую частицу, доделывает несколько висяков.

В субботу вечером он уходит в свою спальню. Как хороший мальчик. Не хватает только зуба под подушкой, чтобы добрая фея точно исполнила его желание, но Тони решает, что и так был пай-мальчиком. Все получится. Он все предусмотрел.

«Рассчитываю на завтрак в кровать. Постель застелена белыми простынями. Во мне уже переизбыток романтики. Приходи»

Стив шлет в ответ «Приду» и смайлик.

И не приходит.

Тони просыпается в девять утра, выспавшийся и бодрый, и оба эти состояния пугают своей новизной. Стива нет. Тони просит у Джарвиса сводку новостей и тот сообщает: на Базу ЩИТа напали террористы. Три вертолета смогли подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы выпустить ракеты. Вертушки сбили джетом, но взрывом разворотило половину Базы. Стив там, вместе со всеми, тушит пожар и таскает из-под обломков всяких дорогих его сердцу двуногих.

— Почему ты меня не разбудил? — мрачно интересуется Тони.

— Не было необходимости, сэр, — сдержанно отвечает Джарвис. — Угроза устранена, на Базе достаточно квалифицированных кадров, чтобы справиться с пожарами. Все под контролем. К тому же вы сами приказали применить протокол «Воскресенье» на сегодня, а он включает в себя пункт «не беспокоить» даже в экстренной ситуации.

— Обучил на свою голову, — вздыхает Тони и поднимается с кровати. — Готовь костюм. Надо слетать и проверить, как там справляются без папочки. Воскресенье не наступит никогда, да, Джарвис? Все планы идут прахом. Потому что мы два чертовых супергероя, и даже если нам ничего не нужно от мира, то миру постоянно что-то нужно от нас. Это, конечно, объясняет, почему у нас нас хреновая личная жизнь, но и удручает тоже. Факт остается фактом: сегодня у меня не будет секса с самым завидным девственником Америки. Да что там, еще немного — и я сам превращусь в монаха.

— Технически, воскресенье уже наступило, сэр, — заметил Джарвис. — По последним сводкам, пожар взят под контроль и почти ликвидирован. Костюм готов, сэр.

— Почти — не значит совсем. Ты же знаешь, они без меня все сделают неправильно, — Тони болтает, убивая время, пока роботы закрепляют костюм. Надо придумать какой-то другой способ — столько времени на ветер.

Лицевой щиток он захлопывает уже в воздухе.

База и правда горит: правое крыло разрушено полностью, центральная часть полыхает и огонь вот-вот перекинется на левое. Работают пять пожарных расчетов, у них под ногами крутится толпа агентов, куда менее полезных.

Мстители, почти в полном составе, стоят в стороне — с террористами они уже справились, а мешать пожарным делать свою работу — дураков нет.

Стива не видно. Тони приземляется рядом с Наташей, которая как раз разруливает что-то по телефону.

Впрочем, она немедленно отвлекается на Тони и говорит таким тоном, что сразу понятно — осуждает:

— Капитан там, внутри.

Тони летит к эпицентру пожара и успевает убедиться — да, Стив помогает. Как раз выносит почти задохнувшегося пожарного из опасной зоны и, кажется, собирается обратно. Он же бессмертный, что ему огонь!

Тони успевает пожалеть, что у него нет еще одного костюма в запасе, а еще лучше железной клетки, чтобы запереть там неугомонного Роджерса и… Додумать Тони не успевает — очередная балка с громким ревом рушится ровно туда, куда скрылся Стив, и Тони рвется ей на перехват, играя со смертью в догонялки.

Он успевает — не может не успеть. Вот только чертов Стив Роджерс, сразу после спасения от неминуемой гибели, вместо выраженного в поцелуях спасибо, говорит: нужно разделиться. Потому что Тони, видите ли, может помочь глобально — обрушить горящие перегородки и не дать огню перекинуться на соседние помещения, а Стив локально — вывести тех, кто все еще находится в огненной ловушке.

Плохо быть Железным человеком. Беги, спасай, таскай. И никакой личной жизни.

***

Тони на секунду застывает у двери, пытаясь отскрести лицевой щиток от гари — система очистки не справляется с нагрузкой, все резервы перекинув на то, чтобы содержать в относительном порядке сенсоры. Они важнее зрения.

План срабатывает, левое крыло уцелело почти полностью. Эвакуация на нижних этажах идет полным ходом. Здесь и сейчас Тони один — с пятнадцатого всех уже вывели.

Тут пусто и гуляет сквозняк: коридор заканчивается эпичной дырой в стене. Из нее в паспарту из покореженной арматуры открывается прекрасный вид на вечерний город. Мечта туриста.

— Джарвис, тут можно снять какой-нибудь модный клип, — замечает Тони и откидывает щиток в сторону.

Дымом воняет нестерпимо, кажется, он пропитался им насквозь, до самых костей.

Стив оказывается за спиной внезапно — ходит он абсолютно бесшумно, даже когда устал. А Капитан устал, это бесспорно. Тони, повернувшись к нему, видит опущенные плечи и напряженный взгляд. Копоть покрывает Стива целиком — даже на груди звезду не различить.

— Справились, — устало выдыхает Тони, раскрывая броню и вышагивая из нее. — Поздравляю с очередным проебанным воскресеньем! Не в буквальном смысле, что жаль.

— До полуночи еще полтора часа. Фактически — воскресенье еще не закончилось, — спаситель человечества стягивает шлем и встает вплотную, заставляя Тони отступить назад и упереться спиной в дверь. Лицо у Стива такое грязное, что глаза на фоне кажутся еще светлее, чем обычно. И, возможно, мерещится, но Тони явно различает в них опасное, яркое пламя.

— Стив, фактически ты — зануда, — хмыкает Тони, скалясь в ответ. Сам он покрыт копотью ничуть не меньше, и должен вызывать священный трепет у поборников гигиены. — И если ты заметил, тут нет ни кровати, ни чистого белья, ни даже душа. Я уж молчу про сраный завтрак в кровать.

— Не выражайся. И да, я заметил, — буднично подтверждает Стив, продолжая теснить Тони. — А с учетом того, что мы уже месяц не можем добиться календарного совмещения воскресенья и кровати, я за то, чтобы пренебречь.

— Чем? — дверь за спиной гостеприимно распахивается, и Тони вваливается в какую-то кладовку, чудом уцелевшую при пожаре. Во всяком случае, здешний металлический стеллаж и тележка уборщика куда свежее, чем весь Тони в целом, и значительно чище, чем закопченный Капитан Америка.

— Договоренностью. Календарем. Чистым бельем. И прочими излишками цивилизации, — Стив аккуратно прикрывает дверь, а затем, подумав, подпирает ее снизу щитом, заблокировав намертво.

Тони настолько изумлен, что на доли секунды теряется, выбирая: возмутиться за пропущенные не по его вине воскресенья или высказать свое решительное «нет» любым грязным поползновениям. О, и судя по ним двоим — поползновения будут грязнее не придумаешь.

Но Стив суперсолдат. В реакциях и скорости Тони ему однозначно проигрывает. Тот успевает первым.

Обхватывает за плечи и вталкивает между стеллажом и тележкой в стену, вышибая из легких воздух. От такого напора Тони коротит, отменяя все накопленные возражения. Стив же, не отпуская от себя, тянет вниз застежки поддоспешника, заставляя костюм соскользнуть сначала с плеч, а потом и с бедер.

— Кэп, — Тони упирается ладонями в монолитную грудь, в попытке если не остановить, то притормозить происходящее. — Я весь в поту, как призовой рысак, а тебя можно прятать в горе угля — хрен найдешь с фонарем. Как считаешь, какой у нас сейчас будет секс?

Стив чуть отодвигается, внимательно осматривает сначала себя, потом Тони, серьезно щурится, словно действительно обдумывает вопрос, кивает, явно соглашаясь, и говорит совершенно будничным тоном:

— У нас будет самый потрясный секс. Очень-очень грязный секс. Без кровати, прямо здесь. Пока не закончилось воскресенье. Ты сам проектировал мне форму, помнишь, где у нее застежки?

— Роджерс! — Возмущенно начинает Тони, но закончить не успевает, Стив просто прижимает его к стене сильнее, и возражать не остается сил. Да и желания.

Стив картинно поднимает голову к потолку и жалуется туда же:

— Все приходится самому. Ох уж эти избалованные богатые детки! — а потом проводит языком по шее Тони и шепчет на ухо, горячо и хрипло. — Надоело. Хочу тебя до безумия. Как угодно, каким угодно, но сейчас. Немедленно.

У Тони все возражения стекают куда-то в пах и преобразовываются там в возбуждение. Это какая-то новая лингво-физика, когда вроде бы говорят ртом, а реагируют на все пещеристые тела. Тони обещает себе обдумать это явление. Немного позже. Да, точно не сейчас.

Стив начинает действовать, не забывая озвучивать происходящее, отчего по всему телу проходят сладкие, короткие судороги. Словно вместо голоса Тони гладит бархатистая лапа, цепляя за все рецепторы разом.

— Ты ко мне во сне приходил. Стягивал за молнии костюм — да этот, нижний, и молчал. А я потрогать боялся. Знаешь, как это во сне бывает — не пошевелиться, весь как ватный. Просыпаюсь, а вокруг — воскресенье, тебя нет, и база эта дурная в Анголе. И руки забинтованы. А хочется до жути, ты же там во сне так смотрел. Черт, ты же помнишь где застежки на форме, Тони?

Тони помнит все — от проекта до трех забракованных прототипов. Хочет сказать об этом, но почему-то подставляет под жесткие поцелуи шею. Где-то на задворках сознания еще гундит противный внутренний голос и ругается умными словами про антисанитарию и микробов. С каждой секундой все тише.

— Помню. Тут, — Тони безошибочно тянет за скрытую на левом боку молнию. — И тут, — вторая на плече. Потом три липучки на правом боку — там дополнительное усиление кевларом, чтобы прикрыть печень — Капитан открывается, когда кидает щит, он правша. Без усиления там никак. Костюм не соскальзывает, он совсем задубел от налипшей грязи, а словно отделяется от Стива, как скорлупа. Но даже восьмерной защитный слой не работает против едкого, всепроникающего дыма — под костюмом Стив черно-серый от разводов, смеси пота и гари.

И это просто охренительно.

Тони касается губами плеча и прикусывает кожу в ответ на короткий жалящий поцелуй в шею. На языке сразу становится солоно и горько, но Стив не дает задуматься — коротко рыкает, гладит с силой от шеи до бедер, разворачивает и впечатывает в стену уже лицом — Тони еле успевает подставить руки.

— Сейчас хочу, — жарко шепчет Стив в загривок, и проталкивает колено между ног, заставляя выгнуться, подставиться совсем уж откровенно.

У Тони перед глазами темнеет от возбуждения, хочется всего одновременно: и прижаться к Стиву, потереться об него, развернуться, скинуть с себя крепкие объятья и взять самому, перехватить контроль. Откуда-то Тони чувствует — ему позволят, и спорить не будут, и возражать. Но сейчас, в этом сладком состоянии «под» — вкуснее, ярче, слаще.

Под Стивом. С ним.

Он задницей ощущает всю степень угрозы — форма Капитана расстегивается сразу вся, включая обувь, а белья чертов Роджерс не носит — говорит, трет под кевларом. Там есть что тереть, сейчас это ощущается особенно четко. Если бы Тони мог стать бельем Стива — о, он бы не упустил такой шанс…

Пока все шансы ловит Стив: коротко выстанывая какую-то похабщину про то, какая у Тони шикарная задница — не то, чтобы это было неправдой, но смущает здорово — трется между ягодиц членом, одной рукой держа Тони раскрытым, а второй вжимая за шею в стену.

— Золотой мальчик, сладкий, — жаркий шепот шпарит ухо и тепло со спины исчезает, чтоб через секунду возникнуть в другом месте.

Смена диспозиции резкая и неожиданная — Тони приходится прикусить кулак, так хочется заорать. Все таки не каждый день Капитан Америка лижет ему задницу, да еще и с удовольствием. Ну, если слух не обманывает.

Язык у Стива весьма способный. Если бы Тони сейчас мог ставить оценки — он бы дал высший бал. Но пока он просто дает. Разрешает себя ласкать. Разрешает себе быть настолько открытым и бесстыдным, насколько это возможно.

Мимо двери, громко топая кто-то проходит, наверно агенты ЩИТа обыскивают этажи или занимаются еще какой-то нужной херней. Тони плевать. Главное, они дергают за ручку двери, бубнят что-то и уходят, а Стив… Стив даже не останавливается, продолжает ласкать, вылизывать, раскрывать.

И Тони сдается, расслабляется, прижимается щекой к прохладной стене и выгибается, выпрашивая ласку. Стив чутко ловит перемену в настроении, довольно стонет и заменяет язык смазанными пальцами. Одним, двумя, тремя. Боли нет, она как-то не достигает нервной системы. Превращается в дикую похоть и мешается с предвкушением. Хочется уже по-настоящему. По-воскресному.

— Стив, — зовет Тони, удивляясь собственному, ставшему таким хриплым, голосу. — Сейчас. Давай.

Почему-то кажется — тот будет дразнить, доведет до белого каления и только потом…

Но нет, Тони тут не единственный, кому хочется до звезд под веками.

От первого, самого глубокого толчка перехватывает дыхание. Как-то, за всеми этими нежностями, забывается насколько мощным может быть Стив и насколько сложно ему сдерживать себя. От второго — Тони жалобно стонет и выгибается, пытаясь уклониться, но ему не дают, вжимают в себя, что-то хрипло выдыхают в спину и рывком задвигают глубже.

— Роджерс! Черт бы тебя… Замри.

Стив замирает еще за миг до того, как Тони командует — только громко дышит в шею, сжимая Тони в объятиях. Потом осторожно прижимается еще крепче, стараясь не насадить напряженного, закаменевшего Тони еще сильнее.

— Прости. Потерпи. Трудно удержаться. Ты такой там… такой узкий, горячий внутри. Как представлю, что можно, — Стив легкими касаниями губ проходится по шее, там, где волосы переходят в пушок, прижимается лбом к затылку и стонет, беззащитно и просяще.

— Давай. Осторожно. Без жертв, — шепчет Тони и подается навстречу.

Стив большой, очень большой, он все двигается внутрь и никак не заканчивается.

И охерительной подготовки теперь кажется мало. Тони коротко, не насаживается, а скорее раскачивается, заставляя мышцы привыкнуть и принять глубже. На каждое движение Стив влажно выдыхает, вздрагивает и просит:

— Еще. Как же хорошо… Еще.

Спустя три десятка «еще» Тони понимает: задача выполнена — член теперь целиком в нем. И вправду — огромный, распирает, растягивает на пределе. Медаль труженику тыла никто выдавать не спешит, и Тони рискует увеличить амплитуду движений. Одновременно происходят две вещи — Тони подается назад, а Стив вперед и член надавливает именно туда, куда нужно.

Стон на этот раз выходит синхронный. Стив притискивает Тони еще ближе, сдвигает ладонь с бедра, обхватывая его текущий член. От облегчения и долгожданной ласки хочется скулить.

— Можно? Теперь можно тебя? — Стив спрашивает. 

Этому зануде все надо с подтверждением.

— Можно. Двигайся.

— Точно?

— Тебе свидетельство выдать, нотариально заверенное? — звереет Тони.

Кажется, теперь он достаточно убедителен, потому что Стив начинает двигаться. Сначала это медленные, глубокие толчки, в такт которым он сильно и размеренно ласкает член Тони, и тому кажется — вот еще немного, еще пол-оборота ладони и все закончится неприлично рано. Потом скорость растет, а возбуждение казавшееся таким острым и невыносимым, немного притупляется.

Стив с рыком вбивается внутрь. Все сильнее, сильнее. Тони впечатывает в стену, размазывает этим идеальным телом, держаться на ногах все сложнее…. Но кайф, туго скрученный внутри наконец начинает распрямляться, раскручиваться в обратку и вот-вот рванет.

Внезапно Стив отодвигается, что-то шепчет, и отпускает Тони совсем. Тот, ошалевший от сорвавшегося с крючка оргазма, пытается выдохнуть и может выдавить из себя только:

— Блядь.

Большего не успевает, его разворачивают, подхватывают под задницу и отрывают от пола. Так легко, словно он подросток, или тонкая девушка, или мужик, который весит больше восьмидесяти килограммов — суперсолдату все равно. А Тони в который раз поражается и восхищается тому, сколько силы таится там, внутри. Поражается недолго, очень сложно пребывать в восхищении от физических качеств того, кто тебя нежно, но неотвратимо натягивает на член, теперь для разнообразия уперев спиной в стену.

Поэтому Тони только опять выдыхает:

— Бля.

Но ругательство тут же перехватывают розовые губы Стива. Они прижимаются в требовательном жарком поцелуе, гася любые возражения. Хотя, разве тут кто-то против?

— Не выражайся, — Стив все-таки успевает сделать замечание, но Тони уже глубоко насрать. Его так правильно, так глубоко и сильно трахают, что он готов дать клятву не ругаться неделю. — Сейчас найдем твоему языку другое применение.

И Стив находит. И Тони ни чуточки не возражает. Так, на весу, он уже ничего не контролирует, а значит может все переложить на чужие плечи. Отличные, кстати, плечи. Очень удобно за них держаться. Только вот собственный член теперь остается без внимания, а внимания хочется немедленно и много. Впрочем, это ненадолго: Стив перехватывает Тони под задницу одной рукой, прижимая к стене еще сильнее, освобождает вторую, вбивается внутрь еще сильнее и наконец возвращает ладонь на член.

Боги. Если это видят хоть какие-то боги - то лучше бы им отвернуться. Обзавидуются.

Теперь Тони получает все — поцелуи со вкусом пепла и дыма, душевынимающую хватку на члене, от которой задница сжимается и пульсирует, огромный ствол, который таранит внутри. Да, и оргазм в довесок.

Отличное вышло воскресенье. Всегда бы так. Семь дней в неделю.


End file.
